


Garbed in Seamless Livery

by The_Grynne



Category: A Midsummer Night's Dream - Shakespeare, Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-13
Updated: 2007-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-03 01:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Grynne/pseuds/The_Grynne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She comes proudly, after the longest absence, to pay homage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Garbed in Seamless Livery

**Garbed in Seamless Livery**

When in time the ship of the dead has sailed and the sea-storm breeds no more from her contempt, towards fire-bellied dawn she sweeps beneath waves.

As she approaches, a mizzen snapping sound-less against the lobe of an ear, pike and marlin (grooms with savage scimitar teeth) deck her midnight throat and waist with seaweed. Eels swallow one another's tails to entwine the bones of her arm. Pinning hollow fish bones to the curvature of her breasts, tiny crabs, white as salt or moonlight on foam.

She comes proudly, after the longest absence, to pay homage.

Your Titania meets with her along the shore. There is the smell of rum and heather-honey, wet and burning things. Broken sprays of coral litter the sand like wreckage.

THE END


End file.
